


UnBound

by Loversrebellion



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/F, Fluff, Instant Attraction, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loversrebellion/pseuds/Loversrebellion
Summary: That's exactly why she outgrew Niko, that was one of the many reasons they divorced in the first place. The other being a gorgeous young Russian woman that she exchanged souls with, with eyes alone.He didn't stand a chance, Eve felt so much pity and guilt for him, because even in their last days. Her mind was stained with Villanelle.





	1. The First Glance

There was something in the air, clinging to her. It was filling up her pores. It was unsettling, it only crept up when there was no company to distract her overbearing thoughts. Thoughts that consisted of what not many middle-aged women, should or do think about. She didn't care about being like the rest though. She wanted to be different. She wanted to be acknowledged for her accomplishments that did not include what most could do, like having children or getting married. She had no interest in such ordinary things. Her ambitions exceeded that so long ago. 

That's exactly why she outgrew Niko, that was one of the many reasons they divorced in the first place. The other being a gorgeous young Russian woman that she exchanged souls with, with eyes alone. She first got a glance the mysterious woman when she and Niko were at the end of their ties, still struggling to patch whatever was left of their marriage. They fought for different reasons. One because of history the other cynically…was because of money. Eve knew she was no longer in love with Niko, but financially she was afraid of struggling. Niko took forever to realize that there was no more room in her heart for him but he still loved her enough to try to hold on.

He didn't stand a chance, Eve felt so much pity and guilt for him, because even in their last days. Her mind was stained with Villanelle.

/**************One Week Ago**************/

Day 1 

Eve was just about to be late to work, she was not prepared to have Carolyn's glare burn holes through her head again. Her stomach was distracted though. It didn’t help that there was a cafe just a few feet ahead. It didn’t look too busy either. 

“Ah what the hell?” She mumbled to herself before giving in and walking through the wooden double doors. She didn’t even bother paying attention to the name. There were a few more people than she thought. Dammit. Well, she was already here, might as well wait. She approached the end of the line and attempted to be patient. Her eyes wandered around, looking for something to distract her from realizing how pissed Carolyn might be. It was a pretty ordinary cafe with ordinary surroundings. She glanced over each table, to the right, most people were on their laptops, artificial light reflecting in their eyes. Sincere focus covered their faces as their fingers typed away. She could smell several aromas in the air, coffee and butter were making her stomach more irritated in return making her irritated. Her patience was thinning by the second. 

She looked over to her left, not expecting to see anything else much different until….

Hazel eyes met hers. The woman seemed like she had been waiting for Eve to meet her glance. She wasn’t occupied by anything else. The woman did not have a laptop on her table, no headphones in her ear, not even a phone in her hands. She was just there, her presence did not align with everything else. She appeared to belong in someplace much more luxurious. Eve could not resist her curiosity growing stronger. It intertwined with all her attention. What was the woman doing here? Was she waiting for someone? Maybe people watching? What was her intention?

Eve for some unexplained reason could not believe that this woman was like everyone else.

Eve was so busy contemplating the woman, she didn’t realize the line had moved up a tremendous amount. She can feel the people behind her becoming agitated. She snapped out of her trance for just a moment to step up. She could have sworn she heard the woman giggle at her. 

Eve could not get over how this woman was glowing, lighting up the whole place, she could replace all the lamps. 

“What can I get you today, ma’am?”

Eve had to come back to her senses once again, it slightly disappointed her. 

The cashier just gave her an empty stare until she got a grasp on why she came here in the first place.

“Oh yes, sorry, can I have a large dark coffee and a croissant please?”

The cashier nodded and agreement and clicked away at the register then handed her, her change before giving her what she ordered. Eve hastily grabbed it before heading out of the shop. 

She didn’t see the woman on the way out. She sighed and headed back to work. 

“Hey” 

Eve nearly spilled her coffee all over her blouse and dropped her croissant. 

The woman was leaning on the window outside the cafe. At this point, she was laughing at Eve’s distress.

Eve could not believe this, what was this woman aiming to accomplish, she was nearly succeeding at making her late.

It took a moment for Eve to regain herself, the only question she could muster to ask was

“Were you waiting for me?”

“Well in a way, yes” Her smirk remained

“What do you mean by that?”

“I was waiting for something exciting to happen.”

“And ...you think that is me?” Eve was something between and starstruck and perplexed.

“I know so”

“How would you know that?”

“I just do”

“Well it was nice chatting and all...but...I have to go.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere, you choose to.”

“I choose to because I have important things to take care of.”

“Like what?” Her voice had no amount of serious in it. She had playful and careless energy to her. Eve had an urge to bask in it.

“Work”

“Ewwww” She voiced her disgust.

Eve was as confused as ever, she figured she at least would get her name.

“I'm sorry, who are you?”

“My name is Villanelle” “As for who I am, I’m not going to give it up that easy” 

“Oh um...okay. I better get going.”

“How rude”

“Excuse me”

"Your name?"

“If I tell you, will you let me get to work.”

“Sure”

“Eve”

“Eve?”

“Polastri”

“Eve Polastri” Villanelle repeated back to her as if she was intrigued by the way her name sounded.

Eve started to walk away as to end the conversion. Villanelle didn’t have the same idea. Each step Eve took, Villanelle was a step behind her. 

“I thought you said you were going to let me go to work?”

“I am, besides I never promised.”

Eve took a deep sigh and continued her way, it didn’t take long for Villanelle to make her way beside her.

“What are you doing?”

“Walking you to work”

“Why do you think I need to you do that?”

“I wouldn’t say need, I would say more like _ want _”

“And what makes you think I _ want _ a stranger following me to work?”

“Because of the way you look at me”

This asshole was full of herself. She knew just how attractive she was and she used it to her advantage.

Eve decided instead of responding, to keep walking until they were finally in front of the building.

Before Eve could head inside.

“I would like to see you again.” Villanelle broke the silence.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea”

“Of course it is”

“I barely know you”

“That’s why you should meet me again”

Eve knew in her gut that, the thought didn’t repulse her, really not as much as she thought it would.

“Maybe” Eve spit out before jolting inside. Her heart was pounding on her way to the office. She felt a surge of excitement in her nerves. She struggled to contain it. She headed to the bathroom to straighten herself out. Out of impulse, she let her hair out of her ponytail only to shake it out and tie it up again. She could be so indecisive.

“Villanelle” she muttered under her breath.

She wishes she could promise herself that she wasn’t going to see her again. Though at this rate, she did not know what to expect of herself.

  


  



	2. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead

Day 1 cont'd

Eve's ears must have been turned off because she did not hear one word muttered. She could see everyone's lips moving but had no clue what was coming out.

This meeting must have started only a few minutes ago, it was already dragging.

Eve's mind was sealed to the moment she had with Villanelle on the way here. Her hazel eyes, her full lips her….

"Eve are you with us?" Carolyn's stern voice ruptured her train more like a train-wreck of thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry...not much sleep last night. I…"  
Before she could ramble on, Carolyn's face showed no interest in hearing it.

She took it as a cue to leave it for another time.

"Ok now that I have everyone's undivided attention….."

Eve could not deny, she didn't hear another word through the remainder of the meeting. She needed to snap out of it, for God's sake she barely even knew the woman and Villanelle? What kind of name was that? It couldn't be her real name. This woman felt like a predator, making Eve her prey, luring her into some sort of trap.

Eve was pissed at herself for not having more self-control. Curiosity was always her weakness. Eve had an itch, to dig into her psyche. Her fingernails wanted to scratch beneath the surface of what this woman consisted of. Her nerves crawled within her skin, to seek for more.

After the meeting, everyone dragged their feet back to their desks. They were all in sync, mindlessly slipping back into their routines. The sight troubled her. Through her eyes, she saw zombies starved of fulfillment. What disturbed her more is that she felt a part of this, in her self.

The only person that had a considerable amount of life in her was, Elena.

"Eve!"  
Speaking of the devil.

"Hey, earth to Eve."  
"Elena"  
"Really? You are going to greet your best friend. Oh, I'm sorry the only friend in this shithole."  
"Sorry, had a long morning."  
"Thought, it was night?""Well, that's at least what you told Carolyn."  
"Because it sounds more convincing than what actually happened."  
"Ohhhh, something juicy eh?"  
Eve arched her eyebrows in response.  
"What are you holding out, huh?" "You know you can trust your gal pal."  
Eve couldn't help but chuckle at her self given term of endearment.  
"I saw someone..."  
Elena leaned in, waiting for Eve to continue.  
"At a cafe...on the way here."  
"Ok Eve you are going to have to speed this up, I have aged enough already."  
"Can I just tell you later then?" Eve scoffed.  
"Fine, but you better give me all the details. You are acting weirder than usual."  
"Well, thanks."  
"Of course, what are gal pals for?" Eve winked at her before parting ways.

Eve sighed to herself and headed to her desk.

She sat underneath the draining fluorescent light and twirled her pen across her fingertips. She stared into her computer screen, and all it reminded her of is the overall mediocracy of her life. She lacked any ounce of passion to continue living this way. She just didn't have an idea of how to escape.

Everything drained her of inspiration, her job, her husband, her past, her present and at this rate her future.

Eve slipped into autopilot mode alike everyone else. Lunch is what broke everyone out of their trance. The lunchroom radiated a gloomy and unmotivated energy similar to the rest of the building. Eve stood beside the microwave, waiting for her leftover Shepherds pie to finish heating. She grimaced while taking it out. She guesses it will at least suffice at keeping her alive.

She sat alone at the table nearest to the corner of the room. Elena wasted little to no time, pulling up a seat right beside her.

"Soooo..." Elena pries.  
Eve groans at both the spoonful of disappointment and potential conversation as she takes her first bite.

"I met this woman who claims her name is Villanelle and she followed me here." Eve to get over it, spits out in what sounds like one syllable.  
"Okay Woah now, why? Where is she now?"  
"I don't know the answers to either"  
"What did she say to you?"  
"She just said that she was 'waiting for something exciting to happen.'"  
"What makes her think that is you?"  
Eve shoots her a threatening glare.  
"Just saying, no offense."  
"Elena, I have absolutely no idea, I don't understand either." "You see why I was so distracted this morning at the meeting?"  
"Yeah, but let's be honest you are always in your own world."

Elena wasn't lying, Eve was always attempting to avoid this reality in some way.

"So was she intimidating or what?"  
"She didn't seem like she was trying to come off that way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She wants to see me again"  
Elena shrieked in shock causing everyone to turn their heads in their direction.

"Would you just hush?"  
"How do you expect me to do that?"  
"Quite simply, close your mouth"  
"You know I can't do that"  
Eve rolled her eyes "yes I know"  
"So are you going to do it?"  
"What?"  
"Meet her again?" Elena questions in a forced whisper.  
"No" Eve quickly replies. Though her leaping heart reacts another way, good thing Elena can't see that.  
"That's probably for the best, who knows she could be a serial killer. Or worse, trying to get in your pants. God knows you need it though." Elena, very fond of her response, breaks out in laughter.  
It was contagious enough Eve found herself joining in.

Eve skated through the rest of the day. The cab ride home passed by the cafe, she felt the necessity to read the name. Cafe Neuro plastered on the sign.

Logically she knew that Villanelle wouldn't still be there, but she longed for her to be. Out of urge, would she have told the driver to stop just so she could get another look at her? Or worse, would she have got out to talk to her once again?

Eve lacked the knowledge to answer her own questions. She couldn't trust herself, and that was the true issue. Whatever sanity she had left, was depreciating. She had a feeling in her gut that if she were to meet with Villanelle again, it would speed the process.

She reached the end of her route, she handed off the money to cover for the ride and headed towards the steps of her home.

She rummaged through her bags, finally setting her hand on her keys. She let herself in and closed the door behind her a little too forcefully. It had been such a long day, she was ready to retire.

"Eve?" She heard Niko's voice shout out from across the house.

Who else would it be?

"Yes?" She shouted back as she hung her coat on the rack and continued into the kitchen.

Niko was splayed out in his recliner, reading the paper.

Who even does that any more?

"Oh, I was just wondering how your day went?"  
"Just like any other day" She responded dryly, searching through the cabinets for a mug.

"Oh okay," he awkwardly replied, not knowing what else to say.

Eve was just grateful the conversation ended so instantly.

She grabbed whatever was left of her cheap wine along with her mug and took it to her study. The rest of the night she spent swimming inside her bottle. She downed every last drop. She definitely had a head change. She usually had gotten drunk to deal with all her overwhelming emotions and intrusive thoughts. Tonight, she assumed that it would help her forget about Villanelle. Instead it clouded her mind further with the stranger until it filled every crevice of her brain.

“I would like to see you again.” Villanelle's voice crept in, so soothing, breathing down her neck, trickling into her spine.  
"No" Eve speaks out attempting to disperse her underlying desires.  
"You don't really want to resist me?" "Do you?" her voice was caressing the brim of her ear.  
Eve shakes her head, her body hopelessly sinks into her chair.  
"Then allow it"  
Eve instinctively knew what her fantasy of Villanelle wanted from her.  
Eve's hand dropped from her desk to set on her stomach.  
"Good girl"  
Eve knew exactly what to do, it came so naturally.  
Her hand glided down into her pants, past her underwear.  
"That's it, Eve" Her breath grew huskier "give in"  
Eve allowed herself inside, she throbbed around her fingers. She could feel Villanelle's tongue flick over her exposed neck.  
"More"  
Eve obeyed and increased the pace, getting deeper into herself. Her toes curled at the pleasure. She grabbed the bottom of her chair with her other hand to hold herself up. She was so close already, panting hard, her stomach tightening, soaking through her underwear.  
"Surrender" Villanelle's growl, sent Eve over the edge.  
"Fuck"  
Eve collapsed around herself, shuttered, as all her desires flooded her whole body.

"I am your escape" Villanelle's voice whispered before vanishing into the darkness, leaving Eve to face her reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Feedback is encouraged and appreciated.


	3. Connection

Day 2

Eve opened her eyes to glossed wood, scattered papers and an ache in her back.

Her neck was as stiff as a brick. She rubbed her fingers over, for some relief, none came. Eventually, she came to her senses, the empty bottle of wine and mug jogged her memory. She felt so sick; she didn’t want to engage what she did last night. That she fucked herself, exhausted while lusting for a stranger. So exhausted that she stayed a night in her study. It surprised her that Niko didn’t come in to put her in bed. The one time she wouldn’t have minded his help, he was not found. She struggled to her feet, her head became agitated at the movement. The drums began to roar in her skull.

She needed some Advil and shower, in that order. She walked out of her study down the stairs, her hand clenched onto the rail with each step, the sun hadn’t invited itself in, her head wasn’t ready to bear it. She rummaged through a medicine cabinet, which Niko always keeps stocked. It is one thing she is grateful for, for situations similar to this. She grabbed the nearest bottle of pain medicine and went to the kitchen sink to fill up a glass of water. The stream spoke louder than any other morning. She allowed the glass to fill until it was almost overflowing. Her throat clenched before popping the pill and following it down with every drop.

Eve makes the journey back up the stairs and passes her study on the way to her bedroom. She imagines Villanelle is in the doorway, her eyes tracing over her body. Eve tries not to dwell in the vision too long before shaking her head of the sight and continuing.

In the shower, she fails to scrub whatever shame she has off of her body. One moment it is her hands the other is Villanelle’s fingertips outlining the shape of her. She shutters, she needs whatever this is to stop; the problem is that she craves something different.

She wants to meet her at least one more time, to absorb everything about her. There was so much to learn, she could feel it in her core. Just one more time, she promises herself. 

Thankfully, she was off today. She took longer to pick out her clothes than usual, spent more time deciding what to do with her hair. Ultimately deciding to wear it up anyway. You can’t shake a habit in just one day.

The cafe would open soon and she would take the chance to assume Villanelle would be there. 

By the time she was ready, the sun had spread out through the house. She never took so much time getting dressed for anything, not even Niko’s dinner parties.

She headed out called a cab and made her way to the Cafe. Her nerves became increasingly tied the closer they got. 

She got there and psyched herself up enough to step out of the vehicle.

She told herself

_ Even if she isn’t here, that’s probably a sign, right? _

_ I can still get breakfast. It wouldn’t be the end of the world.  _

But Eve could already feel the disappointment if she didn’t see her.

_ She didn’t even specify when or where. You are taking a huge Leap here, Eve _

Sometimes you have to take Leaps.

Her mind conflicted, but this is what she wanted and dammit she would follow it.

So she stepped out the cab, paid for the ride with a nervous smile and headed into the Cafe.

There was a longer line than last time.

I guess it’s busier earlier in the mornings.

She followed the same steps as last time and got into the back of the line. 

She looked around with much hope and didn’t see her on either side of the room.

_ Maybe she is heading over here right now. _

Eve’s gut was halfway from doing gymnastics. She could already feel it beginning to flip.

She waited as the line started to shorten more and more until she was the next in line.

_ I’m so fucking stupid _

She thought to herself, so angry for putting some much trust in someone she knows nothing about.

The cashier was almost finished checking the person in front of her out before

“Eve Polastri” a familiar voice called out to her.

Her head damn neared snapped when it jolted towards the direction of the voice. There she was with those Hazel eyes and a clever smirk, it was like her signature, personal and unique. She was sitting at the same table as the other day and in the same chair. 

Eve must have taken too long admiring her. Villanelle looked somewhat impatient as she waved her over. 

Eve quickly shuffled over and fell into the seat across from her. A window was behind her and the sun was casting behind her. It gave her a glowing aura. Maybe Eve was still just hungover. Either way, she was just as deeply fascinated with this woman as the day she first saw her. 

“So Villanelle, here you are” Eve nervously broke the silence.

“Yes Eve, here I am. Here  _ we _ are.”

Eve nodded in response.

“You want to go for a walk?” Villanelle was growing more inpatient

“I need to get out of here,” she continued.

“Yeah Yeah sure... lead the way.”

“You will not regret this”

“How are you sure of that?” 

“So many questions. ”

“Well, I don’t know you”

“Well follow me, if you want to find out.”

She already had her hooks in Eve, she could only feel them dig deeper. 

Eve eagerly followed her out of the Cafe. Villanelle knew what she wanted, Eve sensed it. It didn’t worry her as much as it should have. Most people would have not met back up with a woman that carries suspicious intentions. Eve had no clue what Villanelle was getting out of this. Hell, she didn’t even understand why she was getting satisfaction just from being in her presence. Maybe it was because she was so different from anything Eve had ever encountered. It was a break from her mediocre routines. In a way, she was playing pretend. She was ignoring the fact that this wasn’t like any other day. She wanted it to merge with her everyday life.

Eve walked alongside Villanelle in silence for a few blocks. Eve mostly didn’t speak because she didn’t have much to say besides asking questions. Villanelle already had voiced her opinion on her asking her too much. She just expected Eve to trust her. She guesses both of them had a few wires lose.

Villanelle suddenly stopped, Eve looked at what caught her attention. It was another cafe but not like the one they were in just before. She could tell it was fancy from just looking in from the door entry window. There was a huge chandelier hanging in the center, definitely was worth more than Eve’s existence.

“I’m hungry, you?” Villanelle looked at Eve and waited for a response.

“Oh, uh um…” Eve knew she couldn’t afford whatever they served here. She couldn’t expect Villanelle to….

Villanelle raised her eyebrows at her, urging her to answer.

“Yeah... but I… can’t pay. Maybe we should go somewhere... else” 

Villanelle smiled a Cheshire cat smile before telling her 

“I only asked if you were hungry. I didn’t ask you to pay and I don’t want to go anywhere else. Besides, I think you will like it here.”

“Villanelle” she pleaded, she couldn’t, she didn’t want to ask her to spend money on her.

“Eve, I asked you out, remember?”

Eve nodded

“Then I will pay, and you will not say another word about it, okay?” Villanelle’s voice was stern and to the point, she said in such a way Eve didn’t dare argue.

Villanelle opened the door and stepped aside to let Eve through. 

_ How polite _

Eve thought to herself as she walked through.

  
  


She immediately felt underdressed; she presented to be gray-scale in such a place full of color. How could Villanelle not be bothered entering an upscale place with a plain Jane like her? 

Eve struggled to shake her insecurities. Villanelle looked back at her with reassurance. 

“Two?” The waitress questioned, looking directly at Villanelle. 

They could both see that she appeared bothered. Villanelle wanted to press her further.

“Yes, me and my girlfriend” Villanelle responded with a grin as she slid her hand behind Eve’s back and gently grasped her hip. 

“Oh, okay.... right this way” The waitress awkwardly lead them towards their table.

While the waitress was not looking Eve took the opportunity to nudge Villanelle in the ribs with her elbow.

“What was that about?” Eve asked in a harsh whisper.

Villanelle pulled her hand away and pretended to be offended.

“Eve? How could you?”

“What are we doing?”

“Must you know everything?”

Eve turned her head at her, everything about the question confused her.

“Well, it helps,”

“With what?”

“To make sense of things,”

“Not everything has to,” 

“What?”

“Make sense,” Villanelle said it so casually.

How could she be so free? It captivated Eve more.

They made it to the table, Villanelle pulled a chair out for Eve to sit in. She took her seat across from her.

“Is there anything I can get you to drink?”

“Water is fine” Villanelle answered. 

The waitress looked at Eve for her answer.

“Oh, can I get a Gin and Tonic?” 

“Ma’am unfortunately we....”

Before the waitress could finish declining Eve. Villanelle intervened and demanded

“You get her whatever she wants” 

The waitress was very conflicted 

“It’s against the company policy, to serve alcohol this...” Villanelle glared at her, it was enough for the poor woman to shiver. 

“I will see what I can do” She hurriedly gave them their menus and ran off.

Eve was shocked at the amount of power Villanelle had. 

“Wow” was all she could muster.

“You haven’t seen wow yet” Villanelle looked very proud of herself. Eve really could not blame her. 

Just like Villanelle promised Eve ordered everything and anything she wanted. Eve was in a state of awe, every spoonful was full of flavor. She would never be able to eat Shepherd’s Pie again. Eve drank whatever she desired. She felt fulfilled. 

Whenever the check came, Villanelle didn’t allow Eve to see the amount, she just handed her card away without any worry. After she paid, she left a substantial tip on the table and they left the cafe.

“Thank you so much Villanelle,”

“It’s a start,” 

“I’m sorry,”

“Why?”

“I should go home,”

“You can’t be tired of me already,” She laughed

“Oh no” Eve laughed with her

“Well, I would like to see you again.” 

“Really?” 

“I am not at all close to being tired of you,”

Eve blushed, Villanelle noticed instantly.

“Can I have your number? ” 

“Oh yeah...sure...let me just” Eve fumbled around in her bag for a pen and something so write on. She found an envelope and jotted her number on it. 

She handed it to Villanelle so eagerly she almost dropped it. 

Villanelle reached for it and grazed her thumb over Eve’s hand before taking it from her.

“Bye Eve” Villanelle told her before putting the envelope in the pocket of her jacket and walking away. 

Eve watched her until she could no longer see her. She was already anticipating seeing her again.

The hooks were only getting deeper.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Feedback encouraged and appreciated.


	4. Obsession

Day 3 

When Eve walked through the doors to her home. It was unfamiliar, the colors surrounding her felt muted. She felt trapped as soon as she shut the door behind her, like it was a seal of her fate. Her feet dragged mindlessly into the kitchen. She needed to numb her urge. Her urge to run as fast as she could from this prison.

All the thoughts of Villanelle only tempted her further. Villanelle's presence carried a strength with it, an undeniable attraction. Eve was a moth to a flame. She was lured in by the destructive light. Eve knew logically that following her desire would be dangerous. She couldn't trust that Villanelle wouldn't harm her. What scared Eve is not what Villanelle could do, but what Eve would let her. How far would Eve allow Villanelle to go for the sake of her obsession? There were more questions she couldn't answer. It was beginning to pile up.

Eve rummaged through the cabinets to discover there was not a bottle of poison in sight. She sighed deeply, disappointed by the image.

_ Fuck I forgot I didn't buy any alcohol since the other night _

She contemplated going out to buy more before…

"Hey Babe, there you are."

Niko's voice pierced through the silence. It made its way to Eve's back, uninvitedly.

Eve's eyes rolled by reflex.

_ Really this again _

"Here I am"

Eve mumbled in response. She turned to face towards him. She forced a half smile, hoping it would be enough for him to leave her alone.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Just grabbed some breakfast"

"Usual croissant and coffee?"

She refrained from cringing. _ Little did he know. _

"Yeah" she breathed out, obviously bored with the conversation.

"Well I was wondering since you're off today…"

Eve stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to finish.

"...would you like to go out tonight?"

_ Oh no _

"Um...what did you have in mind?" Eve's question was heavy with suspicion.

"Maybe just dinner if you are up for it."

_ Anything that will save me from shepherds pie. _

"Yeah sure that sounds nice"

"Really?" Excitement peaked out of Niko's voice.

"Yeah" Eve forced another smile. Her cheeks hurt at this point.

"Okay cool" Niko smiled his cheeky smile back at her.

Eve nodded with her fake smile still plastered on her face.

Niko didn't say another word and disappeared back upstairs.

She didn't realize how much tension she had until he left and her shoulders fell.

Eve figured she would try to hold off from drinking until tonight. Though she honestly didn't have a clue of what else she could do. It depressed her that work was just something to keep her busy. She didn't have any hobbies or many friends. She avoided Niko as much as possible. The only reason she was going out with him tonight is so she would have something to do. Instead of drinking herself, mindless in her study another night...

She could not deny that the thought, spawned shame in her gut but also something else, desire. The images flashed across her eyes, replaying the desperate scene. Her, inside of herself while visions of Villanelle caressed her.

Villanelle swarmed around her skull, and denied to leave. She thought about her more than anything else, more than eating, sleeping, work. She survived off of Villanelle. Each time she saw her, she injected her into her stream. Each time they are apart, she itches for her. Eve knows that she is approaching the point of no return. Villanelle is replacing her essential needs.

Eve overwhelmed by her thoughts, walks to Niko's recliner, to fall into it. She stretches her body as far as the chair will allow her to. Her eyes wander around until focusing on a piece of ceiling right above her.

She wants to access the inaccessible. She is determined to be consumed. But what did Villanelle want from her?

Eve's eyes grow heavier and heavier until she completely drifts away.

///

Eve wakes up to a nudge on her arm.

"Eve?"

"Huh?" Eve mumbles, and tries to recollect her surroundings. Her squinted eyes encounter Niko staring at her.

"You must have been tired" Niko chuckled.

"Yeah must have" Eve struggles to get back on her feet.

Niko reaches out to help her.

"Oh it's okay I got it" 

"Mrs. Independent, huh" Eve can hear some hurt in his voice.

She always finds opportunities to push him away. Eve wishes he would abandon her. She knows that she deserves it. She never meant to ruin the poor man. Eve just wanted a reliable companion and she found him. The only issue after that is that she realized that she didn't belong with him.

Eve makes it to her feet.

"Want to go grab something to eat?" Niko cautiously asks.

"yeah let me go get dressed"

Niko nods in response

Eve doesn't take much time to get dressed. She throws on a navy blue dress with thin straps, that she feels somewhat comfortable in. The last time she can recall wearing it, is at one of Niko's dinner meetings. She puts some earrings and a necklace. She stares in the mirror at her hair. She has a sudden urge to release her hair from the restricted bun. Which was odd, she never has had this impulse before. She decides to go along with it and let it down. Her curls fall down her shoulders. 

When Niko walks in and sees her his eyes go so wide. She thinks that they might roll out right in front of her.

"Wow Eve you look...so...amazing" Niko voices his admiration.

Eve can't help but feel warm. It reminds her of their early years of marriage. It's nostalgic for a moment.

"Thank you...you too" Eve genuinely responds with a slight smile.

Niko is wearing a casual suit and has his hair tamed. He looks like he has put some effort which Eve appreciates.

Niko calls a cab for them, they wait for it to show.

"You know I'm really glad we are doing this" Niko admits.

"Me too"

"I want to make you happy, Eve."

Eve feels guilt for the first time in a while. It is difficult to swallow. She can see the longing in his eyes.

"I know Niko...but it isn't your responsibility."

"I'm your husband I'm supposed to do whatever it takes."

"What about you, Niko?"

"What?"

"What makes you happy?"

"If you are asking that, Eve. I have failed."

Eve shakes her head in pity.

"Niko…"

"The cab is here, you ready?"

Eve nods and follows him out.

The car ride to the mystery restaurant is a quiet one. The driver doesn't even attempt to spark a conversation. Eve draws her attention to the passing scenery. She gets caught in a daze.

What if she never met Niko? If she wasn't the one that didn't break him? Would they both be less miserable? Or would it have happened anyway? One way or another?

The cab comes to a stop in front of a well lit restaurant. Eve notices there is a place to eat outside as well. Streams of lights welcome both of them in. They approach the podium at the entrance.

"A reservation for two, Niko and Eve Polastri."

Eve can tell Niko still enjoys the way their names sound together by the way he says it.

Eve follows behind Niko and the host to their table. The host leads them outside. Where there are seated at a table.

_ Actually impressive _

_ Niko must be trying to make up for lost time _

"How did you discover this place?" Eve's curiosity speaks.

"Oh" Niko chuckles "A co-worker actually"

"Who knew?" Eve laughs

"Yeah" Niko joins in with her.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The server interrupts their laughter.

Niko looks to Eve for her to order first

"Can I have a glass of red wine please?"

"Of course and for you sir?"

"Oh yes I will have what she's having" he responds with a sly smirk.

"Yes I will be right back with those, here are the menus. Take your time."

The server left them to decide what to eat.

Eve while looking at the menu, her mind began to slip. Villanelle took the place of Niko. She could hear her laughter. She was the one sitting in front of her, ready to tear the servers throat out just for denying Eve a drink. She was the one treating her, giving her all her attention. The flashbacks from the morning kept flickering in her brain.

"You okay Eve?" Niko's question broke her trance.

"Yeah, sorry"

"It's fine, as long as you're okay."

They order their food and chat. From an outside point of view they probably look like a normal couple, they probably look happy together. Though truthfully Eve was missing Villanelle with every bone in her body. Niko was clinging on to whatever he could from Eve just like this moment. Nothing was as it seemed.

Just before the food got to the table, Eve excused herself.

"I'm going to go wash up real quick"

"Ok of course"

Eve made it to the bathroom. When she entered she didn't see a soul in sight, thankfully.

Eve wanted to erupt, she was tiresome of pretending day in and out. She approached the counter and stared into the marble surface. She was losing grip of herself.

"Eve"

That voice was too familiar. It had to be in her head. What were the chances?

"Eve" she heard the voice again, she knew who it belonged to. She just couldn't believe…

She felt a weight on her open shoulder, the touch was so soft.

"Are you okay?"

Eve looked up into the mirror that displayed Villanelle standing right behind her.

Her heart began pounding in her chest.

_ How? _

"Villanelle?" Eve breathed out, her voice seemed like it lacked the strength to be spoken.

She felt light headed.

"I couldn't wait to see you again. You look so beautiful."

"You can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Am I imagining this?"

"No Eve this is real. Want me to prove it?"

"Depends"

Villanelle grabs Eve's hand, she drags her thumb over her palm, tracing the engraved lines.

Eve breathes in deeply at the contact.

"How are you here?"

"I was nearby"

"Are you stalking me?"

"It's difficult to stay away from you."

"I have to go back."

"Why?"

"I am here with my husband."

"I know."

"What do you want, Villanelle. I don't want to play games."

"Good, I don't either."

"Then tell me what you want."

"You"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Whatever you let me."

"It's just simple to you isn't it?" Eve frustration bubbled.

"I just follow what I feel."

"Well I can't."

"Yes you can, Eve. I see the strength in you, you want to exceed limits. You don't want the life you have anymore."

"You don't know me."

"I know you more than you think I do."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, you are just like me."

"I can't run away with you."

"Ok but just don't run away from me."

Those words were a sharp blade to Eve's heart. She couldn't bare to cause any pain to Villanelle.

How could she feel so much for a stranger?

"Please, Villanelle I have to go"

"Can I call you later?"

Eve was conflicted by the question. She battled between what she wanted and what she thought she should do. She wanted nothing more but to give herself to her. Though she felt she needed to try to patch things up with the man she had spent so many years with. The man that has cared for her and still loves her despite how she has treated him.

"Yes" is what came out anyway.

"Okay" Villanelle smiled her bright smile. It made it so much more difficult to walk away.

Eve turned away, it felt like the blade in her heart had been twisted as she walked out of the restroom back to sit at the table.

For the rest of the evening she did her best trying to act like she wasn't the one that ended up almost abandoning him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Feedback encouraged and appreciated.


	5. Poison

Day 3 contd

Eve ate but everything had such an odd taste, each spoonful was more empty than the last. Her stomach remained empty regardless of the amount she consumed. Niko’s words traveled ear to ear, but not once grazing her brain. She could not process anything. A powerful sense of displeasure surged over her. The world seemed to exist separate from her. Everything at the moment was overbearing. She felt trapped in an endless room that drowned her in darkness. There was not a light in this prison, nothing that could guide her. She attempted to swallow her fear. It sunk to her core and became tangled in her ribs.

Had she created this hell for herself? She had been playing in this pit like it was a childhood sandbox.

Niko finished his meal way before Eve. He looked at her plate and became worried at the sight. It looked untouched unlike her.

"Eve?" Niko called out to her.

She looked up at him

"Was it not good?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't feel too well."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I felt okay then."

"You want to take this to go? For later?"

"Yeah sure" Eve's motivation to speak was draining faster than she could blink.

She kept wondering if Villanelle was anywhere nearby. If she was still watching her. If eventually, she could trust her. Though she didn't know what good that would do. She couldn't even trust herself.

Niko took care of everything. He had the food boxed, he paid the full amount including the tip. He called the cab as they waited on a bench in front of the restaurant. A breeze came through and embraced Eve's open skin. She wrapped her arms around herself as a shield. It didn't do much of anything. Niko felt Eve shiver beside him.

He removed his coat to cover her.

"Why do you love me?" the words slipped through Eve's teeth.

Niko in return gave her a confused and devastating look. He stayed silent for a while, struggling to register the question.

"Are you doubting me?" Niko responded.

"I just want to be reminded"

"Don't I show you?"

"Yes, Niko but I didn't ask _ if _ you loved me. I asked _ why _"

"Eve" he sighed deep "You are an outstanding woman. You are so dedicated to everything you do. You don't bend over backwards for anyone. Every day I am in awe of how the one you chose to spend your life with was...me."

Eve wanted to scream her guts out. The amount of pity she had for this man was endless.

Was he not aware of just how miserable she was with him? She was hanging off a cliff by his grip. She begged for him to let go, she wanted to be swallowed by the sea.

Eve didn't say another word, Niko's face made it obvious he was upset.

"Why are you so unhappy? What am I short of?"

Eve turn to him

"Niko, I…."

"You know what Eve. I just rather not hear whatever excuse you have tonight. All I wanted was to surprise you with a dinner and have one nice night with you. Who knows the last time we did something like this." Niko shocked Eve with his bluntness and aggression.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth parted, not one word escaped. She sat there with no idea of how to respond.

She was relieved when the cab finally arrived. Niko didn't bother opening the door for her. It was unlike him. Eve had no problem doing it herself. She was a grown woman for God sakes. She didn't make it this far in life, waiting for people to open doors for her. She was fully capable.

  


On the ride home, not one word was muttered. They didn't even glance at each other. Eve didn't want to look at him, she was tired of the sight.

Before the cab could come to a full stop, Eve darted out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey!" The cab driver shouted at her

"Oh fuck off!" Eve spat at him.

Niko looked apologetic towards the driver as he handed him the money.

The driver reflected the look back towards him

"I feel bad for you, man" he told him before taking the money and driving off.

"Eve, do you have to act out?"

"What?! Do I embarrass you?!"

Niko looked at her with such shame it enraged Eve further

"Why couldn't you have been a man, and stood up for me?! I heard what he said...he feels bad for you. For being with me!? You know what Niko, I do too"

"Eve, let's take this inside, no need to cause a scene."

"Why? You don't want everyone to know that we are fucking falling apart?! Well Niko face it, it's reality! Reality is there rather you fucking admit or not!"

Niko approached her with caution

"Eve please, let's cool down for a bit so we can be civil and actually talk about this."

Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"No I am tired of that act.""I'm leaving"

Eve takes off walking, she needs poison, she needs the sea.

"What Eve don't be silly, it's too late" Niko shouts behind her.

"I can take care of myself" Eve spits her venom one last time before leaving him behind.

She walks into the first store that she can see alcohol through the window. The cashier looks at her odd as she approaches him with a bottle of wine. She places it on the counter and shrugs her shoulders at him.

"What never seen a woman in her midlife crisis?" Eve confronts.

She surprises herself, she usually would never say something like that out loud. Her filter was burned out she guessed.

He does not dare say a word while ringing her up. She holds up the bottle at him with a smile on her face before heading back into the night.

She wastes no time popping the bottle open, eager for the first and last sip.

She wanders the night, drinking out the barrel, blowing her brains out, a gulp at a time.

She realizes that her balance begins to slack. She comes across a bus stop.

"Thank God" she sighs aloud and falls into the hard surface, to her it feels like a pillow top mattress.

Her bottle was dangling off the edge, her grip struggled to hold on to it.

She let her head fall back her neck resting on the wood. She looked up at the sky, the stars appeared to be swimming around the moon.

Man she was feeling something, yeah half a bottle definitely did it.

She sat there and embraced an unfamiliar feeling, freedom. Who knows how long she really she stayed there basking in it.

Her thigh began to vibrate, pulling her out of her head for a moment.

She patted it down to feel her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She dreaded answering it, hell at this point she rather it be a telemarketer than Niko. She would be more likely to talk to them.

She looked at the bright screen like it was the sun.

** _Unknown number_ **

She sighed in relief, slid her thumb across the screen to decline the call.

Before she could put her phone back up, a notification appeared.

A text that read

_ I thought you said I could call you _

Eve's heart twitched at the message. She knew exactly who was on the other end. She was so far beyond caring about what she should do that she responded

_ Try again _

She played bold even though she was quivering on the inside. Not even a minute when by before her phone starting ringing again

** _Unknown number_ **

She hurried and answered it, her breath shaking.

"Hello?"

"Well hey, Eve" she could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Ummm..what are you doing?" She tried to not make it obvious that she was a bit past tipsy.

"Are you really interested in small talk?" Villanelle asked.

"I just don't know what to say."

"How about telling me where you are."

"I figured you would know since you're a stalker."

"I have other things to do."

"As well as?"

"Stalking you" Eve laughed at her odd humor.

"Well what other _ things _do you do?"

"Oh the usual, eat, sleep, _ fuck" _

Eve tensed at her being so straight forward. It brought a familiar feeling between her legs. She imagined Villanelle fucking someone senseless more specific fucking Eve, senseless.

"Oh…"

"Don't get awkward with me, Eve. I love your name by the way. Eve, Eve Polastri. It has a nice ring to it "

"I...thank you"

"Are you just not going to tell me where you are?" Villanelle waited with eagerness.

"I...really don't know where I'm at."

"Oh really? Do you want to be found?"

"Depends on by who"

"How about me?"

Eve's skin heated up several degrees hearing Villanelle's anticipation seep through the phone.

"Yes…..please find me"

"Wait for me" Villanelle told her before dropping the call.

Eve sat there doing just that, waiting. She took a few extra sips and waited for the waves to collapse over her.

It seemed like ages before she saw a figure appear across the way.

She didn't know if she could trust what she saw due to how much alcohol she had in her system.

The figure looked like it was coming towards her until it was right in front of her.

There was just enough streetlights to uncover the figures identity. It was Villanelle, Eve could see her delicate features illuminated. She stood there with hungry eyes staring at her.

"Awww you started without me" she broke the silence.

Eve took a moment to realize she was referring to the more than half drunk bottle.

Eve expected shame to soar over her, but it never did. She actually felt comfortable showing her recklessness. She didn't feel an ounce of judgment from Villanelle. It was so odd so unfamiliar.

"You can...have...what's left" she slurred, holding the bottle out to her.

Villanelle looked at her, entertained at the sight before her. This was Eve letting go. She was loosening her grip for the necessity of stability. She wasn't scavenging for answers or solutions. She wasn't worried about things making sense. She just wanted to be.

Villanelle took the bottle out of her hand and sat beside her. She glanced over the label and chuckled to herself.

Eve turned her head at her in confusion.

"What?"

Villanelle shook her head, eyes still glued to the words.

"What is this?"

"Well it says it on the bottle. Do you not know how to read?"

Villanelle didn't take any offense to her remark it just caused her to laugh harder.

"Castaneda Rosando?" She read the label out loud, her laughter never faltering.

"What about it?" Eve was legitimately confused.

"Oh nothing...I just have never heard of it. How much did you pay for it. Oh no wait...let me guess."

Eve intruded "hey if you are just going to be a smartass, give it back."

"Oh no I gotta try this" She teased back before taking a sip. The grimace after came in an instant.

Eve snickered at Villanelle's disgust.

"Well you must have been desperate" Villanelle spoke with the bitter taste staining her tongue.

"Well it's all I could afford. Not everyone is made of money" she sassed "What do you do anyway?"

Eve could feel shift in Villanelle as she waited for an answer. She tensed up not too much but it was enough to be noticed.

"You will find out soon enough," she responded. She said it with such suspense, Eve couldn't help wanting to pry. She wanted to travel this curious road to see where it landed. It was a hunger that she needed satisfied.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, the struggles of school, work and honest lack of inspiration. I missed writing this, I am glad I got to finally finish this chapter. I still have plans for this fic. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and that it was worth the wait. :)

Day 3 (final part)

Eve couldn't take her eyes off of Villanelle. The mixture of her fascination and intoxication only made matters worse. It was intense being this close beside her. The tension was a heat that steamed between them. She wanted to live out everything at the moment. 

Villanelle's eyes did some wandering over Eve's curves before guiding up to her lower lip. 

She took a deep breath, and admired the sight, by instinct her tongue flicked over her own. 

Eve felt the need to cross her legs, to relieve some of the pressure building up. Villanelle smirked at the sight. She knew the effect she had on her. Tonight she planned on dragging it out further and further until she ...snapped.

Eve's own breathing became hitched.

Villanelle shortened the space between them until their knees were touching. 

"What is it that you want?" She asked with anticipation.

"Freedom of expression"

"What are you holding back?" 

"Everything, I don't even know who I am, what I believe in, I hardly ever take risks. I want to do something both exciting and terrifying. I want to feel alive…" Eve spilled over the brim with confessions. 

Villanelle was absorbed in all the words that she spoke. 

"I can take you there"

"Where?"

"To where you feel alive"

Eve's heart climbed up until it was in her ears, pounding. She struggled to speak. 

"Oh...okay, sure" the words escaped.

Eve was not doing much thinking at this point. She became mindless, unbothered by the unknown.

Villanelle gave her a smile to let her know that it satisfied her before rising to her feet. 

Eve stood up, she was prepared to follow her into the graveyard if that is where this was headed. Villanelle pointed at the bottle dangling from Eve's hand and raised an eyebrow at her "you taking that?"

Eve took a moment to realize that she was talking about the culprit of her intoxication. She shook her head, she had finished the bottle anyway, there was no longer a use for it. There was a trash can next to the stop, it wouldn't be difficult just to throw it away. Though Eve didn't want to just dispose of it she wanted to destroy it. She wanted to hear the sound of it, break. She wanted to make a mess. 

Eve's grip tightened around the neck, she grabbed it with both hands. Before she could argue with herself, she raised the bottle above her head, and slammed it down into the street. The sound of the shattering glass echoed. 

Villanelle looked at her with glossed eyes. She was impressed and full of utter fascination. Her craving deepened as she saw Eve connect with her destructive core, something that she would never hold her back from. 

She wanted to show her just that.

"Feels good doesn't it?" She encouraged.

Eve looked up, surprised that it didn't shock Villanelle, not at all. 

"Yes it actually does" 

"you ready?" Villanelle offered her hand out to her.

Eve glanced at the broken shards on last time before nodding. She attempted to walk towards her. She had underestimated the amount of alcohol she consumed. Eve attempted to take a step. Instead, she stumbled over her feet, Villanelle reached out to keep her from hitting the pavement. Eve fell into her frame, she felt how warm Villanelle's chest was. She wanted to melt into her skin. Her heartbeat drummed in her ear, it was a sound that her body adored. Eve didn't want to move or be moved. She could not remember being so comfortable in her entire life. She could trade everything she had ever owned to remain at this moment. 

Villanelle wasn't in a hurry to break the contact either. Her hands were sewed to Eve's hips. She was her leverage, her balance. 

"Would you rather me get a cab?" Villanelle asked. She didn't move a muscle.

"I'm tired of cabs" she breathed into her collarbone, the strong scent of wine filled Villanelle’s nostrils. It didn’t bother her, though it made her feel something she couldn’t explain. She only knew that she had felt an urgency to take Eve somewhere safe, to make sure she was okay.

“Ok” Villanelle didn’t question Eve, she didn’t argue with her stubbornness. 

She pulled Eve’s arm around the back of her neck and snaked her own around her frame to grip her waist. Eve felt the weight of the world fall on her. She relied on Villanelle’s strength in each step that they took. Eve tried to keep her feet from dragging.

Eve never thought that she would be in a situation like this. What happened for her to end up this way? She didn’t know where to was being led or who was leading her. The fact that she was okay with that, even captivated by it made her feel like a madwoman. It made it feel completely out of control. She was acting without sight or logic but with emotion and irrationality. She was riding this downward spiral, eager to discover what was on the other side, where most people wouldn’t dare think to travel. 

Here she was dangling off of Villanelle's sculpture, unraveling under the moonlight. She was prepared to abandon all her doubts, and fall into the void.

After what seemed like centuries, Villanelle stopped in front of a skyscraper of a building. Eve looked up and it didn’t appear to have an ending. It kept exceeding until it reached the sky. Villanelle took them inside the double-sided glass doors that greeted them on the way inside. 

The receptionist looked towards them, with a concerned face. 

“A room” Villanelle demanded as she slammed down a card on the desk. 

“Yes ma’am, of course right away.”

The receptionist rushed to hand Villanelle back both her card and key. His hand trembled as he placed it in her hand.

“The room will be….”

“I know where it is, thank you” Villanelle spat out before guiding Eve to the elevator. Eve continued to lean on Villanelle, despite there being bars for her to hang on to. 

On the ride up, Eve’s phone broke the silence. Eve knew in an instant who it was. She refused to take the phone out of her pocket until the ringing became unbearable. She looked and saw Niko’s name. She noticed that Villanelle did as well because she became tense and annoyance was visible within her features. She also realized how late it was, it was way past midnight. He was probably concerned and brain swarming with worry. This was unlike the woman he knew. Eve was still upset from earlier, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She should answer the phone and at least let him know that she is okay. But he wouldn’t believe that and she really could not blame him if he didn’t either. She didn’t even know if she was safe but that did not matter to her anymore.

The phone rang one more time before Villanelle took it from her. 

Eve’s stomach curled into a knot, dreading her answering it. 

“Please don’t” she pleaded

“Don’t?”

“Answer it”

Villanelle laughed and shook her head

“There is no need to” 

She took the battery out of her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

“It’s obvious you want to be here with me. So I don’t care about him.” She explained.

They finally reached their floor. Villanelle lead her to the room, she made sure that Eve was in before shutting the door behind them.

Eve’s eyes grew wider as they scanned over the room, it was so luxurious. She was impressed by how much detail was in the space around her. The bed, was covered by velvet silk. The curtains even look like they were meant to be hung in a palace. 

Villanelle smirked at the enamoured woman in front of her. She was amused by how fascinated she was by the same things that Villanelle saw as mundane. Nevertheless Eve’s presence alone altered the atmosphere in ways that were unexpected but comfortable. 

“I’m glad you like it”

“Villanelle... it’s wow, just, just wow”

Villanelle’s smile remained, she had another idea.

“Come here” she led her to the window and opened the curtains to display the city.

Eve gasped, then covered her mouth with her hand, as to conceal her enthusiasm. 

She had never seen such a view like this, it was as if the stars descended to be among the buildings and streets. Embarrassment crept in on her, she felt like a child being engulfed in something Villanelle probably sees as something ordinary. 

Villanelle noticed the change.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry”

“Why?”   
“This must be so boring for you.”

Villanelle shook her head.   
“You couldn't be further from wrong. If anything you make this more appealing. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do. I’m glad that you are captivated by this, just because I am not doesn’t mean that I will undermine your excitement. Why do you think I showed you in the first place.”

Eve dug through her mind for anything to respond, she couldn’t muster a word. Villanelle respected the silence for a moment.

“I have some extra clothes”

“Oh I couldn’t”

“Well it’s rude to turn down an offer” Villanelle smirked.

“In that case, no thank you” They both bursted into laughter to Eve it was like an angel was singing to her. She could be her comedian for eternity, if she were to be rewarded with the sound of Villanelle’s laugh. 

“I am not going to let you sleep in that, even though you looked really cute in it”

“Cute?”

“Well I was going to say something else?”

“Like what?” Eve taunted her

“Hot, Sexy, Gorgeous…” “I can keep going”

Eve’s cheeks heated up before having a surge of bravery.

“Then keep going”

Villanelle raises her eyebrows at the remark.

“That dress fits you so well, over your hips, your breast, your ass.”

Eve’s swears her breathe gets caught in her throat. 

“It makes me want to,  _ take you _ ” Villanelle’s voice became husky.

Eve felt heat circulating through every vein of her body. She had came this far without cowarding. Why could she not just go the rest of the way. 

“Then…”

“Don’t say it if you aren’t ready” Villanelle warned.

Eve lowered her head, “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be”

“I just…”   
“I understand, after the night you had and all. I am not going to pressure you. That’s not how I want this to be. I don’t want to make you feel forced about anything.”

“Thank you”

Villanelle nods “I’m going to get you some clothes”

“Okay”

Eve sat on the bed and came to the conclusion that at this point she didn’t want to go back. Could she even if she did? She was too far along this train. She wanders if it even had any brakes to begin with.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is encouraged and appreciated.


	7. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you so much for all the feedback. It has gotten me to this point, and only motivates me to write more.  
I apologize for the length of this chapter in advance. I promise this is essential to the story. There will be longer chapters to come. I hope you enjoy.

Day 4

Eve woke up with her brain doing cartwheels in her skull. God, she had never regretted drinking as much as she did in this moment. The light peeking through the blinds was scorching her eyes. Her mouth felt like she had been chewing on cotton. Her muscles ached at any attempt at movement. The only comfort she had was the silk sheets caressing her skin. Well ,… maybe not the only. A weight shifted beside her, like waves in the sea. It rippled towards her spine, soothing each vertebrae. It made her will to remain in bed even stronger. This had to be a dream. 

Her body had to be lying in some hospital, while her mind swam further into the abyss of this coma. Or maybe...Villanelle had already taken her life, and Eve’s soul was discovering and exploring purgatory.

She felt a slight pressure on the back of her neck. Villanelle's thumb rubbed across the skin with a smooth stroke. She treated Eve's skin as a canvas. Eve shivered at the contact. 

"You know, when you sleep, you look so free" Villanelle whispered into the core of her ear. 

Eve swallowed her own tongue.

“What do you mean?”

Villanelle narrows the gap between them until her chin is resting on her shoulder. 

“You aren’t concerned, your mind isn’t filled with who, what, when and why?”

Eve scoffs and jerks away as if she was stung by a wasp “Well sorry... that it is my instinct to be curious” 

That was definitely not a lie, she might even be underestimating it a bit. 

Villanelle jerks up to sit.

“I didn’t mean any harm by it.” 

“Then why does it feel like a judgement.”

“It isn’t”

“What is it then?”  
“An observation”

Eve’s eyebrows furrowed, 

“An observation? I am not some show, some play to watch”

“Why does it bother you that I am so interested in you?”  
  


Her throat clenches at her remark. It is such a sudden, blunt question. She isn’t given enough time to formulate a response.

Villanelle raises her eyebrow and raises her palms up, waiting for some sort of response.

Eve turns her back on her, refusing to answer. 

“Eve?”

“I should go”

“Why?”

“You just don’t get it, do you?” “That I have a life, I can’t just leave that behind.” 

“You can”

Eve shoots up like a bullet from a cannon.

“NO I CAN'T!” her scream ruptures throughout the room. It is ruthless, it pours like fuel. Villanelle’s eyes widened, she could feel the corners of her mouth lift. She didn’t bother to hide what she felt. The pit of her stomach ignited, the warmth attached to her nerves and traveled to the surface. She felt an undeniable amount of attraction. A lure to the mess of a woman Eve was. In each moment she saw her deteriorate even more. The rage, the confusion was not towards Villanelle, but to her own self. She is fighting to keep her costume on while the real Eve is demanding to be known. That is the side that Villanelle is feeding, she revels in her presence.

“Who are you trying to convince?” Villanelle’s tone remains calm, it makes Eves temple tremor. 

“WHAT DO YOU LIKE THIS? DOES THIS GET YOU OFF?” her knuckles tighten at her sides.

Villanelle smiles her smug smile and tosses the question back to her “Does this get you off? Taking your frustrations out on me?”

Eve marches in front of Villanelle, she looks down at her and spits “FUCK YOU!”

Villanelle without a flinch, stands up, she looks into her darkened eyes. Their faces not even an inch apart. “Why don’t you? Are you scared? That you are going to lose your boring husband, lose your boring job or your boring life? Have you thought that, that might be what you need?”

“YOU DON'T HAVE RESPECT FOR ANYONE?”

“And…you don’t have respect for yourself. Look at you, hiding from who you are. When is the last time you came out of your cage, until now.” “Does this satisfy you? Screaming at me? Well then go ahead, scream some more.”

“WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME!?” Eve’s eyes flooded with frustration and anger. It poured over her cheeks.

“The same as you do, for you to be released.”

She felt like she was going to collapse, the ground beneath her quaked. This was hell and Lucifer was waiting to snatch her soul through the soles of her feet. She knew exactly what Villanelle meant though at the same time she knew nothing at all. It was both a revelation and damnation. She never knew she could feel so much. Her nerves buzzed, their wings flickered, flying from wall to wall. Inside her was chaos, the energy of all the storms of the world merged. How could this one person in front of her have so much impact? She wanted to kill and revive her, slap and kiss her, she wanted everything in between.

Villanelle challenged her, in all the ways she was not aware she needed. She was revealing the truth that she worked her whole life to destroy. She understood that Eve had to completely fall apart for her to be reborn.

Her sight blurred from the ocean of tears. She could only feel fingers tangle in her hair and stroke her scalp. 

“I am so glad I found you”

Villanelle’s pupils swallowed her irises. “You are so different”

Eve wipes her eyes on the back of her sleeves to see Villanelle admiring her. 

Eve attempts to speak with her sore throat “I...I need time...I…” 

Villanelle nods, sparing her from trying to explain. She strokes her hands through her curls a last time before pulling away. 

“I will call you a cab” 

“Okay…” 

Villanelle’s arm brushes Eve’s as she walks away. The contact gives Eve the impulse to pull her back, but she doesn’t. She just stands there, as pieces of her dissolve, shedding parts of her that she has outgrown. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feedback is encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
